Tales from a Coffin
by Retardismo Coloquial
Summary: I can't forget that black veiled figure in that darkness. My broken body while that hoarse voice sang prayers forgotten by the culture itself ... I can't forget, nor do I want to remember ... I don't like to disturb the dead.
1. Chapter 1

Unfortunately for there are no paper dictionaries in that world, only the mental ones that the words would later create meaning or see the memory. Boredom was the unwelcome new word in the mind of a certain blue-eyed outherself. Since the changes in that now white land, there was little to do and little to be enjoyed, despite the intentional pleasure of this outherself of enjoying the new multi-colored sky. There was almost no one in search of company, especially with her being the company, there were almost no friendly-to-death fights, it seemed the world had been empty.

However, Black Rock Shooter had a special company every night, not every night because sometimes another outherself would upset the moment, obviously his human counterpart Mato Kuroi.

Mato always told a real-life story, how her mother got a new job, her brother's antics, from time to time the stories of her father when he was younger, to the stressful events: difficult tests, some basketball tournament defeat, rarely a broken heart after some discovery or rejection. As the duty of an outherself full of love for her counterpart, she listened to every word attentively with all the happiness of her cold heart.

Only his mind caught up with a certain question from her human.

\- Rock, did anything happen to you today?It was simple to reply. No, nothing new happened.

\- I would like one to know more about your life ...

\- Sorry?

\- It's just that ... I always tell about the things in life. It seems like I'm being a bit of a snob.

\- NEVER!- perceived its highest tone and stepped back-You're not being selfish, I ... I have nothing relevant to say.

Mato did not accept this statement well, she knew with certainty that her outherself had a violent past and there was no need to hide such horrible things or things she had already done. Sure enough, the outherself knew everything about Mato, absolutely everything, but Mato knew about one thing or another about the world girl in white.

She made an exaggerated pampered kiss, tilted his eyebrows in contradiction, and said:

\- Say something you've already done. Like, ... Any fight that occurred something unexpected or ... Something you saw and was "WHAT ?!" of so strange what happened.

Rock laughed lightly, choked by her closed lips, she knew that Mato was stubborn, Gold Saw sometimes called her stubborn. She straightened her posture, and began to rummage her memories inside her head as she stared at the prostrate view of the white cliff in the middle of that vastness.

As the memories come, wait, they did not arrive. Before her liberation to insanity, it seemed that she was fading to nothingness, the oldest would be the end of his fight with Chariot, the rest was all a weird mix going for nothing. Anything. It did not matter what mental strain she was doing, nothing.

Her counterpart noticed an effort through the anguish expressed in the pale face, but there was no time to dismantle his concern, her hand was already transparent, Mato knew that soon woke up.

\- If you need help, do not mind calling me, okay?

Before the answer, her beloved counterpart was gone.

 _ **Toad does not jump because it looks beautiful.**_

 _ **But by necessity.**_

Scratching her head did not help, walking just as the caged animal did not help, sighed in defeat because of lack of memories. Without Mato at her side everything seemed boring, not at all interresting and her presence was relaxing, but she did not want to bother her counterpart. Except she would not mind bothering a certain outherself with horns. That damn horned. Soon she began his search for Black Gold Saw, or damn horny in her thoughts.

In her search he began to think: what have I done in the past? Why am I without memories? An answer came from the bottom of your incosiente, Did you have reason to have memories? Strange as it seemed, it made a lot of sense. To walk, to fight, to kill, to walk, to fight, to kill, to walk, to fight, to kill and to repeat itself again. What was there to keep? Everything was the same, only now things are getting different and your head should be working differently now. However, what did she do between these cycles? Something good like her saving Dead Master from Chariot, or something bad, as she did with Strength in her first fight, despite this fact being told by the other outherself.

Everything was confused in her head and an instant was arranged for her brain action to send the command to the body to deflect the sudden attack. The wheel of four great thorns returned its way into the hands of its owner who did not even make the point of hiding so as not to reveal its identity.

\- WOW! How lucky you are, and my bad one ... You'd better have died in this attack.- said the outherself responsible for the attack.

\- I'm not in the mood to fight.- Rock said dryly, realizing that this outherself had more company. In her lost thoughts she fell into a trap.

\- I didn't ask if you were in the mood or not!Fight me! Come on! Come on! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA- the outherself came right to the attack with their weapons that Rock barely had time to form his confidence blade for the defense, but soon took the initiative of the attack and quickly this girl already seemed overcome, it seemed, that's right, it seemed, She noticed the smile of happiness did not leave the face of the outside. This outherself seemed strangely happy, out of the corner of her eye, the company of this outherself seemed to be haughtily happy, but with a slight air of concern in her eyes.

When the blade of lunar collided with the black katana, both remained face to face.

\- Do not you remember me?- She shouted in adrenaline.

\- I have trouble remembering things lately...- so, in a way that was difficult to describe, the lunar blade came out of its owner's hand, Rock ignited the blue blaze of the eye and made the movement of the black blade toward the neck.

She did not even look back, waiting for the others in her embrace to attack her dead companion. But... there was none of this... Just laughter, laughter of debauchery... Rock was surprised by such behavior, before asking the grace, something heavy hit his head. He formed the weapon that makes use of his name to drive the aggressor away, finding, by the startling surprise, that someone put her head in place. In fact, he did not even leave the place.

\- What happened?! Why that face?! Is there something strange in my face? - the visor of the outherself had fallen revealing the lack of another red eye cause for maybe the scar on her face - did this to me ... But think that I came only by a scar in the face, I am not a petty person for this ...

\- How... it's impossible... You should be...

\- Decapitated or dead ... Whatever my condition. You go for what you did to her. YOU WILL PAY! "Rock did not understand the situation in front of her, it was impossible for that to be happening, impossible. The outherself moved closer and stood in front of the canyon with the wheel with thorns with a faint stain of blue blood.

\- SHOT IF YOU HAVE COURAGE! FIRE! FIRE! FIRE ON ME!

BANG!

Just to the surprise of Black Rock Shooter, that outherself was in front of her, there was no injury or spider, the outherself was in perfect condition.

One more blow to her head sent her to the ground, her arms were torn from her hands, when she noticed the actions around her members were broken and being answered by screams. Quickly her body ached everywhere because of the gang of outherself, it was not a beating, it was a lynching, then her limbs began to numb with pain and another blow took her into darkness.

The outherself did not know what to feel about what happened. Her smile did not diminish, the drug ran loose in her blood. Two of the group held each arm of the lynched outherself, the one holding the left arm said:

\- I know from a very deep cliff near here, we can throw it there,- she said, pulling a lock of orange hair. They started their way being indicated by the orange hair, in a few moments arrived, cliff was little for description, should a deep and deep abyss.

\- Are you all right, Bunny?- said a witch's hat and water-green eyes.

\- I'm fine thanks. I'm just full of adrenaline ... Did you bring it?

-Yes ...- she handed Farside Bunny a stick with his symbol.- Warm him up for me?

The green-eyed outherself caught the spot that had the symbol with her hand and soon the metal turned orange quickly emanating point heat. Those who held the body, dropped it in the blast of the abyss and ripped the body coat, ripping the white star in the middle once symbol of this outherself now dead, this symbol was now blue. Farside Bunny looked good in the center of the caddies, this would be the mark of the defeat of this. With a smile on his face, in an instant the scent of flesh was present.

Black Rock Shooter, live, shouted!

\- HOLD!

and jumped.

They all looked at each other. They looked at the bottom of the abyss. They looked at each other again.

\- Died ...?- said one with a hood covering her eyes.

There was a knock sound at the bottom of the abyss.

\- Yes, it is impossible to survive this fall.- Bunny said.- Thank you for your help.

\- It's all right, my dear! Friends are good for that!- said the haired woman with a black heart in her head.

\- You should thank the woman who actually did this to you, without that you would surely be dead.- said in a witch's hat.

\- Come on, before any fool appears ...- and they went from there.

However, down below.

\- By the divine ... Power rises the head of the youth of today. You're lucky I feel sorry for you, and I did it to that kid too ... Hey, hey! DO NOT SLEEP NOT! Let me take care of you child ... I am not a threat ... Relax, you are in good hands.

 **Author's Notes:** Excluding RUST for obvious reasons, was very bad. The bold phrase is my translation of a brazilian author phrase, Guimarães Rosa, and is fanfic inspired by two short stories by the same author.

Aunt Akira's kisses and hugs.


	2. Chapter 2

**ZAKARIAS BERDINAZZI**

 **IF IT'S PEOPLE, IT'S DEATH**

 **IF IT'S ANIMAL, IT'S VULTURE.**

It was delirious, at the same time, not delirious. In spite of the profane darkness, a black veil figure had appeared, the darkness was a bark to that hoarse, heavy voice. Their coming as the whispers of a hallucinated madness, their disturbed the tympanes full of unreasonable nodding. His body no longer had the strength to fight, it hurt so much it did not hurt anymore, but it still hurt. That figure was not Death, or maybe it is, or it is not. As that being adjusted his broken body erect to the ground, everything became cold to the touch and his body warmed surprisingly. All became cold, clear, hot, dark, liquid, solid, vaporous, colored, monochromatic, blue, green, green, purple, dark, clear, dark, clear, dark-a cry of pain.

The left leg came back to its right, another agonizing scream, the right leg returned to its place connected to the basin. Only tears could be the answers of his grunidos that soon formed the only word of appeal:

Ma ... to ... Mato ... M..a

The figure remained skeptical at the cry of clemency and continued to utter murmurs of unknown prayers. The left arm returned to the bone that made up the shoulder, more scream, checked the other arm, luckily, was in the prison in the right place, was just twisted, this time a grunt aguniante. The figure drew nearer, and the sound of thieves being sought began, a light appeased. The light was not pleasant, only worsened his perception of the delirious reality of vis crazy follies. She could feel his clothing going away in a few, then his body being wet as a bitter smell permeated the air.

Thanks to the fixed-point light, you could see the picture better. A woman dressed in a black complexion dressing her belly up part of her breasts, but covered with several necklaces full of teeth, pendants and crosses, a cloak covering her shoulders together with her head, the black lace veil covered part of the face, which has a long earring made of the same materials as the necklaces on his neck ending in a cross pinned under his lower lip. This woman had bathed the blue-eyed outherself body, wiping the blood from the skin to show the exposed bruises. With metal bars to straighten his arms and legs, he wore a hot viscous mass on the stitched wounds and then bandaged, with the same mass, passed in the bruises of his skin. After only grunting in pain, the woman stopped her prayers and said.

\- Stop thinking you're more lucid, child. Turn around, I need to treat the burn.

\- Who is it...

\- I define myself as a mere" someone, "but from whence I came I have a name, Zakarias Berdinazzi, is my name, child. Now, turn around.

Rock caught the tears, however the process was fast and returned to the position lying to the ground. His vision became clearer, the light now a simple fire with a few horns holding a pan, it was from where the bitter smell came, ironically afterwards realizing that it was the same smell of mass. Maybe rude, it would be better to say. Zakarias put the spoon into pots of thick glass, there being nothing else in the pot, he put the pots in a coffin. Yes, an old wooden casket scratched in the front an almost well-made cross, wrapped with strips of leathers to carry that coffin, out of instinct, Rock felt he should stay away from it.

\- Why the scary face? Did you think the coffin is for you?- Zakarias said, closing the lid on the huge coffin.

\- No. I just did not notice you-"

\- How nice to have noticed, your fever must have been unsettled. Rest, and thank you for jumping, you really needed to do this ointment. It was almost over. Sleep, it will help to recover your energies, you are very weak, child.

Black Rock Shooter did not resist the request, fell asleep of exhaustion.

Mato was not feeling well. From the beginning of the training match, she had a headache, her body became totally sore from one moment to another and she felt that she would throw up at any moment. Konata soon realized her condition, asked to go to the infirmary or call her parents, Yuu asked to accompany her, but was refused. Mato accepted immediately, she wants a glass of water and a bed, that's all and nothing more for her situation. On her way to the infirmary, she found Saya in the corridors holding some papers, working on the obvious hypothesis, she soon noticed the younger girl's condition.

\- Kuroi-san! Are you alright?

\- No, I was like that suddenly ... Gup! Come back inside.

\- Suddenly? I'll accompany you to the ward, do you want me to call your parents?

\- No need Saya, I know how to take care of myself. - and so the younger girl went on her way.

Finally the classes were over and it was time to go home, in theory to some. A group of friends had planned to see something in the movie and leave a little, but Mato had to say that he was not well and would return to his house. Yomi and Kagari worried, Yuu asked if she still ill. Mato replied that it was not much better, the nurse had given a little trouble to ease his discomfort. They agreed that another hour would see this tour.

Together they went to the separation of paths to their homes. Mato came to his house with a single will, to embrace his soft bed. Her mother noticed her condition, she quickly said that she was better, and really was, maybe it was a passing bad, but still wanted her bed.

Mato opened his eyes and realized obviously that he was in Outherworld. On the other hand, she pretended to be at a bottom of an abyss because of the very distant slit of light and only stones around her. What was her outherself doing down here? Her question was answered with something that froze her spine. A large patch of blue and having a blue trail leading in one direction.

Please be well. Please be well. Please be well. Please be well.

Her footsteps accelerated along the path made by the blue blood of her outherself. Maybe there were others out there in this world having blue blood, but she felt that this blood was hers. If she is in this world, it means that her outherself is alive, only that amount of blood has left her extremely worried. Soon she reached her destination, though her feet were aching because of her boots, she braced herself for any action.

Her outherself was sleeping, or incoherent, beside another outherself because of her dress, which only glanced at while smoking a straw cigarette. Rock opened his eyes after a few moments, tried to get up more was in vain.

\- Rock! What ... Are you okay ?! Who did this to you?- Mato called the points, his malaise was explained, although hating is logical. The blue-eyed outherself began briefly to explain the events. Farside Bunny, your group, your attacks do not work-

Zakarias laughed.

Mato questioned in anger the motive of grace.

\- I did that to that girl. She wanted to take advantage of you. Her motives were fair and she paid the price.

Rock closed the face to Zakarias, she was collaborator of Farside Bunny, but it helped a few moments before. That was not natural, she knew there were outherselfs with powers, example Dead Master with her necromancy, but that ... What did you do to her?

\- You can not believe it, but do not doubt it. Our bodies are wide open, too wide open ... I just closed her body.

They both could not understand those words. A closed, open body, nothing made sense to that woman. Zakarias finished his cigarette, got up and started storing his belongings, in the end put out the fire. In these moments, Rock realized something. His coat, gloves, boots left, he asked for them.

\- I was going to fix them now, but your counterpart has arrived. So what are you going to do?

The answer was obvious in Rock's head, to kill Farside Bubby for doing it with her. However, all ideas formed in that one gave the same result, she died. She knew that Mato was giving the "no" look, her heart screaming to kill Farside Bunny, the only solution was ...

\- How do I close my body?

Black Rock Shooter would never forget those eyes. Despite the ocular pattern of outherself, it was black in color. The deep black black, deeper than this abyss. Zakarias grinned, already knowing the question and maybe the result. She went to the coffin, and took out a knife from inside, a rusty old woman.

\- I want the hide of your counterpart's head, with hair and blood. Then I close your body.

Black Rock Shooter shook with the pay, she could not do that. She had already caused enough pain for her beloved human counterpart. He denied the payment and asked another way.

Zakarias smiled in response, she knew she would be denied, although the face of terror was fun to see. Zakarias gave his answer.

\- Can you walk?

Rock thought it strange to asked, tried, his body screamed in pain in response, stood upright. Because?

\- I'm coming back from a long trip. I'm going to the coast. It is very important to return to my home ... I do not really like traveling alone. I would like a company, and it would also be advantageous for you. If Farside finds out you're alive and weak this way. HAHAH! By divine power! Your time and time will come.

Zakarias was right, though Rock did not want to admit it.

\- And your company would pay for the repair of your clothes. Accepted?

Rock could feel the look of his counterpart saying "do not accept," yet Zakarias's arguments were valid. If Bunny finds out that she is alive, death, especially in her condition, she too would not want to stay in this abyss until her full recovery. Zakarias probably knew of leaving this place as well.

Black Rock Shooter accepted the offer.

\- Great, I feel this trip will do very well for you. I knew that I would have a company ... Consider this, the sun of my land equals three.

An old, long-sleeved T-shirt, dirty not by dust, but also by tearing the blood-stained tissue. Dressed to forget the story behind this belongs. Mato held firmly in her outherself's hand, she had intended to go along until her awake, Zakarias intruded on his ideas.

\- You'd better not go with us, where I came my land not for good people. The region is heavy for the coast. Go for me, for your face, you can not handle very heavy situations.

\- Mato, please do not tell anyone I'm alive. Could you do that for me?

Mato did not like this situation, she did not want her outherself to leave. He gave only a nod in response and said. Bye, come back safe. And so, he woke up, with his cell phone dialing at 8 o'clock.

A few words were distant by Zakarias, Rock was not much to talk or to start a preserve, she was also more focused on keeping herself up than anything else and the image of the coffin did not help. Such a coffin looked heavy, or light because it was almost falling apart and why a coffin. You will understand, you will understand. Another fact about Zakarias Berdinazzi, she always murmured random things or words, sometimes answered her thoughts even though she said nothing. It was strange, it was mysterious, it was bizarre the figure of Zakarias. Between narrow and wide curves of that demeanor of direction, his compass being the woman with the black veil, they reached beyond a stone gate built, resistant not to say, it seemed to fall at any moment. They crossed, Rock choked on the presence.

The ground was cracked and dry, the wind carried a strong scent of death as it passed through his nostrils. She knew this scent, it was the smell of several deaths, she rediscovered that scent, surely she had not felt it for a long time. Zakarias noticed his discomfort and smiled wryly. In the first beyond that stone gate, sunlight scattered on the floor burned blue-eyed outherself's feet, and that burning already burned the back and head. Besides, Zakarias spoke in that husky, dry voice.

\- Get used to it, the sun is the least uncomfortable ... The road to the coast, there will only be death


	3. Chapter 3

She had lost track of how long they had been, but it did not matter, the problem was the scorching floor, and Zakarias refused to return his boots. His feet had more cracks than the ground on which he stepped, filled with burning balls, and still bear the pain of his broken bones. For some reason, Zakarias's feet were almost the same, she seemed impassive, as she was already accustomed to that pain. Something went through her mind, maybe when she was an undeveloped outherself, did she have her feet like that? Did not know, had no memory.

\- What kind of face? Creating imaginary problem?

Imaginary problem. One of Zakarias's most frightening things was even not looking at his face; she knew the thinking words of a brain. Problem, yes, there were no memories stored in his head, this resulted in his situation. Imaginary...? Doubt.

\- There are no complications of things that no longer exist. You better worry about your feet. Hahahahaheeeee.

Rock was very uncomfortable with that laugh. Laughing mad, rattlesnake, characteristic given by itself outherself with a coffin.

The surrounding landscape was different, no different from Outherworld standards, the feel was different. Rough ground and full of cracks, the temperature warmer than normal, to see until the dampness coming out and mingling with the landscape. The wind had a strange humidity as we walked, but it did not take away the heat, nor did it ease. Zakarias looked impassive.

In the distance, for the first time in that strange region, other outherself. Two, actually. Both of her thick leather sandals, one of only ragged formal clothes, the other a scarf that covered her head and bust with long skirt tied in knots of fabric, both with necklaces full of unfamiliar symbols. They carried a wooden sweep with a net of cloth tied at the ends of the staff. He looked heavy as he gazed from a distance, despite the fact that he had to spin and spin to bring his irritated companion. Zakarias made a strange gesture to that image, head, belly, left shoulder, right shoulder and kiss one of the crosses on his many necklaces. Rock did not understand such a gesture, and from afar he saw the reaction of the outherselfs ahead.

The one in the skirt shuddered and held the piece of wood firmly, her companion spoke and the situation asked the change of mood, but Zakarias entered the field of vision of those two.

\- Good morning, brothers of souls.

\- Good morning, brother to souls ... How is the walk in this damn land?- said the one in formal clothes, trying to search for courage in his words.

\- Damn earth ..?! ... Undo the speech, undo the speech ...!- whispered the front, then was quiet.

\- Well ... Empty path. Death dead or death ambush?

\- Death dead and death ambush, Your Lordship Berdinazzi ... Shot and stab, brutal so to speak. Now have rest rest in our network. Oh! Being dead is loose, very loose ... -said the front, trying to remain calm.

It was a body they carried, a body was there inside that net.

\- Do you want help?- Rock asked.

\- Who's the thin leg?

\- One who tried his turn, but it was not time. It is my company to the coast, hate to travel alone in this land full of emptiness .. Your shoulder should be good, in this network has medium weight.

She was middleweight, maybe she had the same weight as her. He took the place of the front, before the one that was there kept ahead with a good distance of Zakarias.

\- Who's dead?

\- At least it's unknown. I'd rather bury people with no knowledge of existence. No crying, no talking. No loss of time.- she heard from behind.

\- Maybe "Black" like many majorities. Maybe, "Rock" or "Shooter" in the name. I do not remember, Your Sinhá Zakarias.

"All right, all right, remembering the dead brings them back to life. They'd better stay on the land where their place is. Can I have the pleasure of praying?

\- Certainly, of course, Your Sake! His words have value equal to a writing. Your word is law. It's law. It's blessed law.

Rock swallowed dry with that conversation. They came to the old and poor cemetery, with no walls or bars, only two wooden planks to say that it is a tomb in my nothingness. Already there were holes dug, the known outherself known now, advancing service, was what they said. It was not like Strength, better "Yuu," throwing into a hole anyone's respect with disgust of bearing, a respect perhaps to those who went by his blade or from another. He unwrapped the net, and there it was. She looked like Rock, the girl who was eternally asleep. It seemed, not nearly identical, but she remembered. Another swallow dry.

She went to the nearest pit, closer ironically, was far away unoccupied.

\- What happened? I remember this being one of the smallest in this region.

\- Zakarias Berdinazzi, when he was out of these lands, the sound of his coffin still beats hard on our loved ones. Yellow fever, dengue, zika, chikungunya, malaria, among many others, only the most difficult name ... Several died, some die to this day. If you-

"I do not do a miracle, I do not do a miracle.

\- Yes, Sinhá! Yes, Sinhá!

Both outherself took two old and rusty shovels, Rock just watched the situation, Zakarias started a prayer.

 _This cave in which you are, with measured spans, is the lowest quota you have ever taken._

 _It is of good size, neither broad nor deep, is the part that fits you of this latifundia. It's not a big pit, it's a pit, it's the land you wanted to see divided._

 _It is a great pit for your little dead, but you will be wider than you were in the world. It is a great pit for your meager dead, but more than in the world you will feel wide._

 _It is a great pit for your little flesh, but the earth given does not open its mouth. You will live, and forever, in the land here and now, and you will have at last your ..._

Obviously the words continued the same way they heard as it was mended back, that husky, dry, bitter, dirty voice. She was a little annoyed by his words, though the two continued to dig in a disturbed way, not by her words, but by their presence on the spot.

After all, pray and burial, one of them took the wooden stick and the hammock, the search for another body should begin, the other took Rock's arm and said in her ear.

\- Caution. Zakarias Berdinazzi. If it's people, it's death. If it's an animal, it's a vulture ...

And they left, maybe to get something for the pits.

Black Rock Shooter did not want to understand the warning, but understood. These outherself or others more in hypothesis knew the name, the question was the reason of the fear. She herself knew she was feared in the area she came from, but everyone treated her as equal or inferior, or just yelled at her, yes, Gold Saw, I'm talking about you. But this woman, it was only fear and devotion, she asked.

\- I made a name in the past, child. Just like you got there. But my actions were more brutal than yours.

\- As well?

\- I made this world know something you never had. Hehehehe. Good times when I was young, I was and still the strongest here.

An inner instinct of Rock screamed for a fight! No, no, wait, do not mess up. A question crossed her mind, a silly question, simple, bland, tasteless. How long have you been in this world?

\- My counterpart has been on record for 98 years ... But I think we're both 102 years old. The mother of my counterpart took time to do some documents there ...

Rock thought Gold Saw was old, 29 years is too much for an outherself. But, 102! His eyes widened with that number, she began to imagine. What would she look like when she got older? That would depend on Mato or an unfolding in her life in this world. She has almost died several times, the shortest part of her hair is a reminder of this, and now, her body almost healed, at this moment felt strange. She was here even to recover from her wounds. Lie! She was here to retrieve her belongings and repair them. Lie! You are a coward! Accepts, you're scared! Pride is over, you damn walking doom! Put your head down! What the fuck! Useless! Kid!

\- Hey! Let's go. Soon the sun goes down. Come on, thin leg, come on, kid ...

So they left that spot and Black Rock Shooter walked with his head down, Zakarias did not like it.

Author's notes: My computer said so, I will stop working, okay? ... Understood ;-;...The prayer made is an excerpt from _Morte e Vida severina_ written by João Cabral de Melo Neto.


	4. Chapter 4

He burned so hard that his feet were raw. Among the cliffs sought a shadow to check the damage, by a great happiness and luck had one available. The skin was gone, his feet were totally swollen. Zakarias watched the situation and placed his coffin on the floor. From the inside, he took a bottle of mud filled water, picked up some herbs that Rock did not know existed, shook very hard. He asked to show the wounds, threw the mixture into them and it ached fucking. She preferred the scorching floor to this strange mixture, but soon the skin began to recover and during this process Zakarias removed some of her bandages and iron bars. He washed it all with the rest of the mixture, put it in the coffin and sat on it.

\- Let's rest?- Rock was surprised by Zakarias' behavior.

\- HOh! Pops up! I know you're there! Come treacherous animal, it appears!

Among the curves of the boulders there appeared an outherself with a small girl, who was surely her counterpart, both with hair like Zakarias' straw cigarettes, wearing dirty clothes, but her counterpart had bare feet full of dirt. They approached Zakarias nervously. Something that Rock learned on this trip, nobody dared to face Zakarias. Sometimes from afar, she could see some out-of-herself, all with the urge to fight in her eyes, but none raised the weapon and always went the fastest though. This was the second time someone had approached Zakarias, had no weapons and no body to carry.

\- Your Sinhá Zakarias ... I would like you to help me.

\- I'm listening. What's your name, girl?

\- Severina.- said the girl before her outherself.

\- I'm worried about her health, she-

\- I saw by far that little pale face, come here girl, I will not bite you

The girl approached slowly, such reluctance was obvious, perhaps heard the song about the name Zakarias, but had the courage to approach. Zakarias checked his eyes, instead of white, were yellowed. Zakarias made a crooked lip, pulled the girl's shirt and pressed very lightly on the child's belly, already realizing that this region was well swollen. The girl gave some whining when the woman sitting in the coffin pressed where her stomach was, put her ear, had a chance, not a certainty, but had a great chance to be.

\- That girl has a worm. You're so worried that her stomach is swollen.

\- What is your price?

\- You know how things work, despite your age in this world, you do not have the empty head ...

Zakarias looked at the outherself of bruised feet and smiled. Rock reaffirmed himself already preparing for the ideas that came from that strange mind.

\- Your price is to defeat this girl here behind me.

Rock knew she would be involved in it, it had been a long time since she had wielded her trusty weapons and was not sure if her body was completely healed. Severina took a few steps back and summoned her guns: a sword with a heavy blade having a sharp point in its path, and in the other hand, it looked like a shotgun mixed with a revolver. Already with this for the interpretation of this attitude, comes to give you a spanking. Rock denied all this, she had nothing to do with it.

\- Okay, fine leg ... But ... This is my price. If she was defeated, she would die because of her counterpart. This girl is sure to be knocking on my coffin, so whatever ...

The girl seemed not to understand Zakarias's words, not to have the rationale to understand, language barriers, perhaps. This woman is stubborn, Rock thought, if her instincts did not scream to keep her hands inside the coffin. In the midst of this thought, Severina's sword already came staring at the blue-eyed outherself's head. Quickly, Rock made his blade of confidence and with a blow already sent the outherself away.

\- Where did your Sinhá get a person from the interior ?!

\- Inside, of course.- said Zakarias indifferently.

Severina wasted no time, went directly to the attack, Rock had to be on the defensive, because her arms still rang. Severina's attacks said if you will not fight, I'll force you. They were quick and violent, for a moment, she thought, I'm not fighting a normal or abnormal outherself, but a furious animal, full of fury, this animal wanted to tear it apart, to see its guts out. There was only instinct in that, nothing more, Rock knew that she trusted his instincts, but that will never come something like that. It was hard to find a way to find a foothold in that girl, her body bending and twisting in her movements in an inexplicable, possessed way. Finally getting an opening, in a nimble cut, and half clothes, she tossed Severina away again to take some time to breathe.

But there was no time for that, Severina threw her sword in Rock's direction. Bypass easily. He felt the bullet shave, luckily, on his cheek. Severina fired, Rock diverted the bullet and summoned his weapon that made it worthy of his name. Severina frightened, lost a part of her long hair to divert from a projectile, but did not stop advancing. At that moment, that ammunition ripped off Severina's arm. Her counterpart was desperate, Zakarias just looked.

Severina grabbed what was left of her arm to try not to lose more blood, Rock looked at the younger outherself. She was not going to kill her. There was no reason. The sun began to beat harder on her back, also burned to the wound on his cheek. Severina jumped, grabbed Rock's neck, and tied the rest of her body with her legs. The oxygen was ending, she struggled to get out of that tightness, lung without air, she fought, she squeezed, without air, the colorless face-

\- Enough! I spoke in defeat, not in death ... But you did well, Severina ... There is no defeat here, defeat here has another name. The defeat here is death, of those who have no victory against life. You did well, you did well ... Now, let me treat this arm and the other I need.

Rock was stunned, already happened this with her (recently also) of an enemy get up and continue the battle, but soon to fall again. She thought it was just something quick, but it was not, it was a test for this girl. Something in his brain made him understand the logic of it, it was a half-wrong thought, though it was the only thing he could think of. What good is it to cure your counterpart if you die here fast? If her counterpart was older, Zakarias would have put another price, this woman is strange and well-known.

Already bandaged the outherself with one arm for now, Zakarias began to work on the remedy of the human. From that mixture of herbs, barks of plants that came along the way made a bubbling mixture, it made the nausea smell of that boiling pot. Zakarias checked, tasted, spat to the side, took a mug and put the medicine.

\- _Look, I'm not a minded person. It will not be beautiful, but it is necessary, if you understand child?_ \- Rock did not understand Zakarias's words, obviously they were in another language, at least the child understood. The human swallowed everything with a disgusted face and the effects were swift. The girl vomited, shriveled the worms out of her stomach. Severina held the girl's hand firmly, being her only support. Rock turned his head away from that scene. Zakarias Berdinazzi prepared a mug full of water.

The girl had already calmed down and her hands already had an empty mug of any water. Zakarias began to store his belongings.

\- Thank you, really, thank you ...

\- Arrange ... If it is possible, ask some relative or a shoe here, it will help this girl a lot.- she said as he lit another straw cigarette.

\- I hope, to be alive to thank you again.

\- My great-granddaughter will love to meet ...

Severina and her counterpart went away.

As they continued their way to the coast, Rock asked.

\- Are all your calls?

\- Since I became a healer healer, yes. I made this world know the disease, I corrected it myself, after correcting such evils, I saw that gained a great knowledge on such subjects ... But life here is dry, so my treatments are like the earth.

\- You do not have to tell me anything about your life.

\- Grumpy, I thought you'd seen guts before.

\- That was different ... Could be any counterpart. It could be-

\- Even yours. Do not worry, your counterpart has services at your disposal if something happens. Do not worry.

\- Who's your" great-granddaughter "?- Rock had already heard the term "granddaughter" because of Mato.

\- She's one of the reasons for going to the coast, I'd like to see her before I ... AH! You find out soon enough.

They went on like this, going their way to the coast, cemeteries of only two woods and sick people.

 _Author's Notes; The reason this chapter took was ... sloth and heat. Seriously, 33C now._


	5. Chapter 5

The night of this world will never cease to be beautiful. Strangely, the more they reached their destination, the more stars in the sky. Rock loved stars, not even the why of it, he simply loved watching them and loved even more when Mato was at her side. Mato ... Mato Kuroi, it had been several days since the name of her counterpart had come into her mind, perhaps because she had nothing more to complain about in pain, not just on her feet, which strangely seemed to have become accustomed to the scorching floor and did not burn, and his body seemed almost completely healed. However, how much time has actually gone by? How long have not the two been talked about? Was Mato all right?

Zakarias Berdinazzi made new medicines, which Rock interpreted in ignorance. Zakarias prayed ancient prayers, that damned hoarse voice that shivered the bad things, but it did not bring good things. Rock did not want to stay, the more Zakarias spoke the more the flames increased at the stake. Rock did not want to stay there until that woman had calmed down. He got up, before he went around, that wrinkled hand grabbed at her hair and pulled her hard on the floor. And he said in warning.

\- Do not accept anything! Do not accept anything! Do not accept anything! Do not accept anything!

Rock definitely did not want to be there. During all this time, Zakarias had seen some surges, lasted a few seconds or minutes depending on the situation. But this was certainly far from over, the woman had already explained the reason, old age, said the woman, when out herself she is old, that's the way it is. It was also different, did not know and did not want to stay to ask. He left without looking back, only hearing prayers and more prayers of unknown tongues from his ear.

As I walked I saw in the distance, some hooded figures, incomplete outherself to be more precise. The focus of those figures would be a light in the distance, the music began to come, a very good smell as well. She was met, neither resisted, she followed the way forward. In the distance, she could see some lamps and some torches, the sound of the music became loud and more animated. Already the responsible ones, a group of outherself in colored clothes adorned with gold and some jewels. They celebrated for no apparent reason, the hooded figures entered in a wave of joy strange to the eye. Rock just watched it, can not turn her head and pretend she saw nothing, a courtesan was coming in her way.

\- What are you standing there for? Come on, child, it's ugly to watch! Come, child!

Rock did not have time to deny it, the courtesan outherself already pulled her into that jumble of joy. The figures drank a good-smelling liquid, danced around their black robes, listened to the stories of those women of golds and colors. Rock tried to listen to the words of those women, but always one of them offered that good-smelling drink. Until he heard:

\- I'll tell you the story of the one who carries the cursed coffin ... Zakarias Berdinazzi ...

Years ago, at the time of the greatest rain, she appeared ... Black veil ... sickle and coffin in hand ... said:

 **\- Those who face me, they felt my scythe, not only in you, but the human too!**

No one took the words seriously, the sickle was good, it was gain at first sight, and that coffin, it would be an honor to be the place of last rest ...

It was a ... it was another ... one more ... they never came to the fight, only found the beast open, hanged with his decapitated counterpart on the side ...

Those who came back alive by luck, she said:

 **\- No one escapes! Everyone has their time and their turn! Whoever faces me and runs away, the beating of the coffin will be stronger!**

They died painfully, slowly, they coughed for no reason, they bled without cause, they trembled for no reason, they swelled for no reason, they died without bullet and gun. Disease, the sickle brought disease, not only for us ...

Zakarias Berdinazzi turned to death, had the cure of his ills, Zakarias Berdinazzi became a vulture, circulated among diseases.

Zakarias Berdinazzi ... damn in essence, will always be damn ...

Rock knew that the outherself of this region feared Zakarias, but to the point of becoming a popular tale, moreover, as told by Zakarias; she was 102, to this day telling her actions, Zakarias should have killed a legion of outherself. In her thoughts, Rock drank a gourd of that strange liquid without realizing it. She caught a glimpse of his distraction, the drink sweet, sweet, and full of balls of fervent gas. She returned to the hand of one of the courtesans, and it was a good thing, but she had a bad feeling about it.

Really had to feel, from the corner of his vision, he saw two courtesans carry a hooded figure totally in trembling and convulsion behind some stones not far from this strange joy. Rock could only see a machete splitting the hooded figure in half.

Immediately, some figures began to shake, not the normal trembling they have. Rock ran away from that situation, in a few very few meters, his body began to tremble in the same way. Falling into his own compulsive weight, he glanced his way through. More figures tried the same to flee, fate went to the head destroyed by the courtesans and took their bodies to the center of the small massacre.

Two of those outherself noticed Rock crawling by the elbows, his hands shaking, his fingers twitching, no matter what he tried to summon his weapons, nothing came. He got a force in his legs, a deviation from the hawk's blow, another side, right a wall in the face, courtesan took his arm and twisted in the back, gave a halt, between kick and wall, that trembling worsened, turned vomit. The courtesans jumped on top, one held the body, another held her head already pulling the machete up-

 *** DDDOOOOOMMMM ***

They stopped in an instant, looking for the person responsible for the noise.

 *** DDDDOOOOOMMMMM ***

 *** DDDDOOOOOOMMMMMM ***

There it was ... They could not believe it, but the beating was obvious. The beating of the coffin. Already with the scythe in hand. Said;

"Put down that thin, sulky leg." Get down, now! And return to your despair of hunger.

They left and ran. Zakarias Berdinazzi approached, put the coffin on the floor and sat down. He frowned at the convulsed child on the floor.

\- I said, I warned ... Oh, stubborn ...

\- I-I-I'AM-

\- STUBBORN! I THOUGHT YOU'RE A CHILD! COWARD, FINE LEG, COWARD!

\- I'm not-

\- I HAVE NOT TERMINATED! ... Never, ever ... You can not believe it, but do not doubt what I say, your fine-legged child!

\- I DO NOT HAVE A FINE LEG! .. aaargGHHH! AND I AM NOT A CHILD! MY NAME IS BLACK ROCK SHOOTER!- She exclaimed as she tried her best to stand up despite the strange effects of her body.

Zakarias smiled. She stepped out of the coffin, opened it, placed that scythe of old wooden handle and rusty blade inside that coffin, pulled the improbable one. The missing garments of Rock, in perfect condition, without bloodstained, without trait. Rock was discredited, during all this time in company with Zakarias, never saw the woman with the coffin picking on her clothes. This woman tossed her clothes and boots into Rock's arms, pulled another cigarette out of the coffin, and lit it for a smoke.

\- Oh, I wear it, I want the sweater back, you can use it for something else in the future.

\- Because?

\- Eh? It is not so subjective, detail.

\- Because I? Why did you choose me to accompany you? Because-

\- Best question, why did you accept my invitation?

Rock was silent in his thoughts, the first reason was to stay away from Farside Bunny, rather, to escape, the second reason was to find a way to defeat it. She answered this to the woman in front of him, Zakarias smiled at the answer, quickly, but she answered;

\- There is a third, but you know of this third when you return.

\- Will I come back when you give me something to defeat that damn?

\- Yes, I'll do that ... But I must go to the coast to do it ... And I need you to do that, too.

\- Me?- she asked, already dressed in her classic clothes.

\- Still, I wondered ... I knew, when I would return, that I would bring my youth with me.

Rock did not understand such words, at least Zakarias Berdinazzi was keeping her word. Black Rock Shooter would have expected the advantage against Farside Bunny, would literally open that damn body, make it pay for what it did, not treat it as any carcass.

Farside Bunny will die, no matter if it is fast or slow, the time and turn into the hands of Black Rock Shooter.

 _Author's Notes: It took me for laziness, and also that my dog had a problem in her spine. Three chapters are missing for this short trip to finish. 8 chapters, 8 episodes, what a strange coincidence ..._


	6. Chapter 6

_Author Notes: Hello, I hope you had a great holiday this year. At least I said, if they were a shit, I'm sorry and if you do not celebrate, never mind, happy holidays the same way._

Plus an X in your calendar, done in any corner stationery pen. Mato was worried, she'd promised months ago that she would not tell anyone about her condition. Although one of these days, she and her friends made the classic way to school, Mato took a few steps ahead and heard behind: - It seems that nothing is strange ... It was Kagari, could see in the corner of his look Yomi and Yuu agreeing with this statement. At that time Mato just thought, maybe the other Outherworld girls saw the moment of BRS "death" and were wondering how that would affect reality. Sometimes they would ask about some moments of their life, the greatest example, when she disappeared. Answer: When? Obviously, they made a slight sad expression and continued the previous subject without any problem occurred.

Mato did not want to hurt her friends, they might feel sorry for Rock. Because she has been "forgotten" by the person she loves the most. It was a lie, Rock went out with that woman. Zakarias Berdinazzi. That woman gave shivers down her spine, there were no colors in that woman, that outherself ... just thinking, her mouth was starting to taste bad. But inside her mind, she felt that her outherself was fine.

It had been more than three months of these bitter situations. She looked beyond the window of her room, the sky seemed to grow gray, she heard the thunder in the distance. It's best to take your clothes off the clothesline before that storm hits, otherwise your mother would turn the hood over with her.

 _ **EVERYONE HAS HIS TIME AND YOUR TURN.**_

For the first time in her life, she had certainly seen that vastness of water called the sea. First she heard the noise of what is called waves, but they were not very large. The sea was strangely calm. The ground here was different, sand on the beach made a strange sound with every step they took. After entering that differentiated environment, Zakarias Berdinazzi saw a goal. Two huge trees with thick and strong trunks, the expansion of their enormous roosters mingling with the cluster of green leaves increased their glorification, the dry earth of the Outherworld grew ever closer to those strange invaders.

Around them they had several "things" green, some yellow, some oranges, others could not identify so rotten that they were. Rock looked up, more of those things were stuck in the branches of those trees.

\- Good, we're on time! Zakarias said with a huge smile on his face.

\- Is there a time for what?"

\- Before going, I wanted to eat a few well-ripened mangos ... It reminds me of these two companions.

\- "Mango"? What is a mango?

The woman with the coffin took some stone from the ground, looked at it and threw it into the foliage. One of those things fell. Zakarias picked it up from the floor, handed the thing in to Rock's hands.

\- Bite. It's good, do not eat the shell, okay?

He bit, chewed to enjoy the taste. Sweet, but not sweet as Chariot's macarons, smooth, soft, easy and inviting the mouth, letting the juice escape through its songs. He spat out the shell, continued to eat this "mango," really liked that. Zakarias dropped the coffin, picked up the stones on the ground, and began to stare at the more mature fruits of the two trees.

After well-picked falls, Zakarias took two knives, one for an older woman and one for the younger outherself, to peel ripe fruit. For the first time, Rock saw Zakarias without her veils. An outherself with a normal face, with a tired look, thin and thin face, white hair, very white, her color surpasses Strength's hair.

\- What happened? Something wrong? Eating too much mango sometimes hurts even ...

\- No, I thought of something.

\- In what?

\- I know an outherself who has white hair, but she's not her age.

\- It means your counterpart is going to have white hair early. It's normal, no need to worry.

\- I worry about her is the last thing I'll think about her.

\- Are your wounds all right?"

\- Yes thanks.

The silence held for long. The only things that made noise was the sea and strong wind, which in addition to the noise, began to form and accumulate several dark clouds around. Rock was worried about those formations in the sky, already Zakarias, seemed strangely at peace. The woman stood up with her veils seized by her hands and curled into her slender body, walked to sea. The sea seemed to flutter as she set her feet in the now gray water reflecting the clouds above. She called for water, was not so cold for what was expected, also said that a sea bath would do well for the mood of the younger outherself.

Rock took what could be in the way, the water was very cold though the body had already become accustomed. Too strange for herself, she found she could swim, maybe muscle memory. Rock took advantage of that moment, despite not liking the taste of the sea water after licking a wave and taking it to the beach again. Especially when Zakarias laughed madly about it. Damn woman. Floating in the middle of the area he could stand, he realized that Zakarias had seemed to look away. What happened?! She asked from a distance. Zakarias smiled and sighed looked beyond where the sea might reach.

Zakarias returned to her coffin, searched for something inside, found, and went to sea. She stayed as far as her waist, letting her ripped clothes float in the cold water, joined both hands, holding something, said a few words without any language to Rock, and threw little blue stones into the sea. She never understood Zakarias's actions a few times, she knew she was religious in a way. And began to melody with her words.

 **When the night dips only, in the deep silence of the stars**

 **I write another verse by candlelight without any cruise that guides me**

 **There is no breeze even bothering to hit the badly locked windows**

 **In the sore creak of the stairs, there is no evil thought that runs away**

 **I hear in the distance the piar of an owl and the bellowing of the high dawns**

The night each time came to the Outherworld, the sea becoming darker as the process of nightfall. Already felt something bad in that wind that made agonizing noises never heard before. Rock stepped out of the water as he continued to hear the melody of that hoarse voice echoing all the confusion around.

 **The wind blows in strange swirls rolling what was so peaceful**

 **For no one is able to chase it, shuffle and twist so many strands**

 **Break the leaves of slender stems through thicker cracks**

 **Peeling paint from facades**

 **Sovereign, no one surpasses him,**

 **I hear in the distance the piar of an owl and the bellowing of the high dawns**

It was a storm coming. Through strange light in the clouds, Rock did not know what was happening. But he knew better, he felt that it was not just here that such an event was happening. At his right side, in spite of all this extraordinary confusion, he began to listen.

 **Far away the storm is heard, warning that it is already starting**

 **And that smell of molten candle is taking on the corners of the city**

 **And turns the storm into clarity**

 **In the shade of the flooded streets, I can only sob the sidewalks.**

 **I will wash my soul in the dirty water,**

 **I hear in the distance an owl's chirping and the bellowing of the high dawn ...**

The rain began to fall hard at once into the barren soils of Outherworld. Zakarias Berdinazzi did not seem to bother with the force of the rain on her body, the ferocity was so much that the sea did not even make a move, the rain and presence in the name of Zakarias Berdinazzi. That name turned, already knowing the image that would see. A girl looking the same age as Rock, with long black hair, black and old robes, and the same long rope earring that Zakarias Berdinazzi wore at the time.

\- Grandmother ...- this girl tried to find words in her mouth. Zakarias Berdinazzi waited for her words. Until he came.

\- I love you...

Such in name smiled with happiness, closed her eyes, and sank into the dark waters of the sea.

The two hurried girls entered the sea quickly, they found, they began to carry to the beach. Dropped on the wet sand floor, there was no reaction. The girl seemed to fight the tears, but she had no way against it. She grabbed hold of his body and wept.

At that moment, Black Rock Shooter knew only one thing about what had happened.

Zakarias Berdinazzi is dead.


	7. Chapter 7

Rock woke up startled. She did not know why she woke up so agonized, but she did not even think about it, the smell of molten candle mixed with the scent of strange plants irritated her nostrils and lungs responding in a watery cough. Gradually the cough passed, he began to notice the environment in which he was. Several long cloths on the walls, candles hung on all sides with several different colors, basins of irons with plants being burned in, however, was not a great flame, only smoke, only smoke was in that environment.

\- You woke up ... Are you okay?

The new voice appeared, who was this girl? This question passed in Rock's mind until an epiphany appeared, remembered who this girl was, and remembered what had happened yesterday.

\- Yes, I'm ... My clothes no longer "smell" her? It's a bit uncomfortable, you know?

\- They seem so, and you ... I need to talk to you, to seriously talk to you. Get out, there 's no one around.

Quitéria, this was the name of this girl, and her house was half-rotten with the rain and the sea, yet she stood firm on that rock far from the large fruit trees, full of images in little frames, statues of which she did not know the meaning, furniture in the same state of the wall woods, but at the center of it all, the body of Zakarias Berdinazzi lay on an old cloth with a beautiful print.

Rock swallowed dry for the image of it, passed quietly beside the corpse to get her clothing, her clothes were still damp and still did not understand the issue of it being with the scent of Zakarias, did not question just did. Dressing her clothes again, Quitéria asked to sit on the floor near the corpse which now only had a white cloth covering her body.

\- It will be strange for our dialogue ... But it is necessary. Thank you for joining her here ...

\- No problem, and .. I had no choice.

\- Really, she was sure to bring her youth along with her ... ahahhahaaaa.

\- She told me that before.

 _ **"What do you want to tell me? ... Do not speak now if you have no words to say ... I'm leaving tomorrow for these lands ... Yes, yes ... For how long? 4 years ... What day? I have already said four years, the day for sure you will know, and on this day, my beloved great-granddaughter Quitéria, you will only have a chance to speak and I will bring my youth with me ... "**_

\- Maybe she compared you to her youth. She told me about it about four years ago. Now, I must explain the terms of the inheritance.

\- Heritage? What do you mean, an inheritance? That's one thing among your family, not me.

\- And also explain to you about the scythe, but this is for later...- she said as she took the earring from under the corpse's lip, rose to catch the black veil belonging to the corpse hanging from a hook on the wall.- They are for you.

\- I can not accept.

\- Zakarias said the same thing at her age, from what she told me.

\- I told you, I have no right to such things.

\- She has... She's already given the share of our inheritance to our relatives here. She had more necklaces and rings ... Heritages have already been given and ... I saw her throwing stones into the sea, 7 stones, what remained of our family was six. A blessing was for you.

At a glance, Rock saw the peaceful face of Zakarias Berdinazzi. This now dead woman bore a blessing in her name. At that moment, he felt strangely, barely curled up in the back of his throat. He turned his gaze to the great-grandson of the corpse, with a neutral look, waiting to accept the parts of the inheritance from the living ancient.

Black Rock Shooter accepted.

Quitéria looked happy, it seemed, maybe I still had my heart squeezed by the death of her relative in this world. It burned a little when the long earring was placed on her ear, the long black veil still in her hands. I did not know what I would do with it.

\- Can you help me with the body?- There was nothing more he could do, he followed the instructions of the outherself. It was the first time I saw a coffin being used for what was done, did not know the fear of that image, is different, for some reason, between a dead corpse or have died of natural causes. At any moment it seemed that Zakarias would rise and laugh at ours as a joke in bad taste. The rain did not help improve the situation.

Zakarias Berdinazzi was buried near there, along with other already filled graves, having the view to the sea. There was no prayer, only Quitéria's hand on the grave as a last consolation.

After all that, Rock sat on the edge of the cliff where the graves of Quitéria's family in the world were, perhaps some, if they had been caught and buried somewhere else. Rock did not know how much time passed when she sat there, just watched the rain pass, the sun of that world go to rest, and began to think.

 _\- Zakarias Berdinazzi ... Regardless of where you are, thank you ... I do not know why a thank you. But thanks. Thanks to you, I can finally-_

\- Do not think too much about it, their minds need to rest.

Rock heard Quitéria's words, though, her eyes widened by the outherself's appearance. Quitéria wore the clothes of the deceased outherself with the coffin already in her hands. In the other hand, a scythe of wood handle and the blade wrapped in any cloth. If it were not for the image of the corpse inside the coffin now under the earth, she would swear it was Zakarias in front of her.

\- Remembering the dead brings them back to life. My great-grandmother now must rest. Reviving her would be a horror to this land. We must no longer disturb her. Quitéria said as she knelt near the outherself with the black veil in her hands, putting the coffin aside, offered the scythe. - I saw her note inside the coffin ... Promise made, long promise. Be careful not to rely on this blade, this blade is cursed. She herself did ... Be careful.

\- Thanks ... Are you going to take her place?

\- Obviously, she taught me a lot. Your services in these parts are necessary, just for four years several died without your help ... I'll be fine ... Maybe we'll meet again.

\- Perhaps...

Quitéria left with the coffin in her hands, then disappeared into the horizon.

Black Rock Shooter looked at the match of the one carrying the coffin now, looked at the scythe and the black veil in her hands. Curled up wrapped around her shoulders, like a punch or a scarf, a strip of cloth was put on the ends of the handle, she put the scythe on his back. Now her departure was to return.

 _ **Remembering the dead brings them back to life.**_

It was not the first time Chariot had seen his "friend" staring into that abyss. Chariot still remembers the suicidal act of the blue-eyed outherself, she can not do anything, she'll be too late. He saw that group of happy outherself after the act, they left quickly. She remembers telling about the death of Black Rock Shooter, everyone did not believe it at first, but after taking them to the slaughter site ... No one could speak a word now. She was surely dead. No one would survive that.

However, it seemed that this reality had not arrived for Dead Master.

Ever since that day, I've always looked at that abyss. Waiting for the blue-eyed outherself to re-emerge from that abyssal darkness.

\- De-chan ... She's not coming back. Our counterparts have already confirmed in fact, Mato forgot about it.

\- You do not know what I feel about it ... I just know, for some reason, I know. She's very well alive ...

Chariot just wrapped her long claws in on herself. Dead Master seemed firm with that idea. She did not spend much time with Rock, unlike the outherself in front of her, always the sickle carrier came to fill Rock's patience with pranks or dirty tricks on her strings. An unconfirmed friendship, she knew that Rock did not like it, went away while Dead laughed for free. Chariot was afraid of being decapitated again, keeping a good distance from Rock.

Black Gold Saw seemed the only one happy with Rock's death, for reasons everyone could understand.

Strength was very sad at first, not only for the deceased, but also for never talking to Mato again. However, she was soon accepting, started looking for company with the other outherselfs.

But at the words of Dead Master, Black Rock Shooter was alive. Chariot did not know about such certainties, however if she was alive, where could she be at this moment?


	8. Chapter 8

Farside Bunny is happy, as she could not. That damned one deserved her for her actions, maybe she not only avenged for her counterpart, but for several others who had worse fates. Bunny had not yet told her beloved counterpart about her act of revenge, she was afraid of her reaction. Mahina never went to the same one after that day, nevertheless, never had a grudge about the violent action and still self-blame. Bunny could not forgive, if she was stronger then ... Now it's past, now she was strong, thanks to the help of that strange black-veiled woman, several outlets besides her could find peace now.

Mahina is still a happy girl, despite the difficulties she faces everyday, and Farside Bunny would be there for her, despite the guilt of always seeing that, or not seeing what is not in place.

\- Bunny, any problem? You're with that sad one again ...

\- No, no, I ... I'm fine, just thinking.

\- Do not tell me you still think about that day, forget it, it was my fault, as I always tell you ... An arm to still talk to you is a silly price.

With this phrase, Farside Bunny could not stand, she had a duty to tell her beloved counterpart about her act.

\- Mahina, do you remember who did this to you?

\- It was an accident, but ... Black Rock Shooter, why ask?

\- You do not mind me fighting or killing in this world, do you?

\- No, I already know how it works here, I want to make you ... Wait, you did not do this ... you did not do this ...

\- Mahina, I had to do it, not just for you, but for those she massacred.

\- You had no right to do that to her!" Mahina shouted, putting her only hand on her forehead.

\- I did!- Farside Bunny replied in the same tone, trying to make a defense for himself.

 **Actually, Farside Bunny, you had NO right to do that to me ...**

Bunny could not believe she heard that voice, could not, but he would. Worst of all was not madness to outherself in front of her. At the top of the ravine nearby, she was there. With a scythe of old wood handle and rusty blade in his hands, black veil wrapped in the body, and the earring of a rosary in his ear. Bunny could not believe, not by her living condition, but such utensils in his own hands ... she could not believe it, she did not want to believe it, but such things seemed volatile to her vision.

Black Rock Shooter was alive, very alive, live too long. That black veil and earring, could not fool her of being of anyone ...

\- What did you do with that one?- Farside bellowed at the one who was supposed to be dead.

\- I did not do anything ... I did not do anything ...

\- Liar!- she said with her gun in her hand, though her counterpart held his wrist firmly in an attempt to avoid bullshit.

Zakarias Berdinazzi died of old age. She who helped me ... I paid what I should pay, I had her inheritance ... Human! Get out! NOW, situation will be ugly.

Farside Bunny ran away from her beloved human already knowing that the blue-eyed damn was right behind. Everything was pretty bad for her situation, she remembers and would never forget her encounter with that woman with a black veil. The presence that forced not to touch the coffin was the sickle in the hands of Black Rock Shooter. They arrived at an open arena, perfect for a two fight, but with only one way out.

Black Rock Shooter stood there in front of the entrance with a malicious grin on his affection. Damn it, Bunny thought, she'll be trapped. His only escape would be to defeat her again, sighed deeply, if she defeated her once, she could do it again.

\- What's the matter, you're afraid of me?

She denied such a statement and set off for the attack. The damned defended without much effort despite being an old wooden handle, that woman should not have something normal in her belongings, from the defensive attack made a small and thin cut on his arm. She swallowed dry, the line that kept strong the closed state of her body would not work, she lost all its advantages. Now she was not facing the damn thing that hurt her beloved counterpart, but Black Rock Shooter.

Her weapons trembled from the trembling of her hands, her instincts screamed for her to flee somehow, yet her heart screamed. FIGHT. FIGHT. FIGHT! Just heard, or thought, if it were to be the last, it would have to be epic.

Farside was agile in his attacks, strong enough to break that old scythe into the hands of his enemy. But this did not happen, no matter how often her attacks struck that old sickly scythe, the scythe never broke. Black Rock shooter ran forward to stop in addition to being defensive, Bunny tried to defend himself, but this only led to the breaking of his lunar blade.

She growled in anger, that made her summon the wheel of four thorns, feeling the power coming from it with a dark purple aura around it. The bastard held her scythe firmly. It struck quickly, burning and destroying the shrouded ground. For some reason, inside Rock's head, she remembered Severina, did not know why, just remembered. Despite these attacks the sickle did not give in but could feel the force of his blows through the muscles. Rock knew she was determined to make an end in her life, though ...

This was not her time and her turn.

Farside Bunny made the mistake of making a near attack. The scythe aimed at his arm and cutting him off. She cursed at the act, before the sickle ... Everything went dark. She could only feel the blood streaming down his face.

Farside Bunny could only scream.

Black Rock Shooter just looked at the situation. She started to walk away slowly, a faint smile on her face. She ignored the human running toward the outherself with the injured shout. Rock walked away in the shadows, going slowly, watching the human helping her outherself. In the doorway she screamed.

\- I left a medicine here for her. You're going to have to take this.

Black Rock Shooter is gone.

Mato looked at her calendar again before going to sleep, 105 summed it up, it had been 105 days since he'd spoken to her outherself. It was late at night, tomorrow seemed like another day. She did not like to pretend about this situation to her friends, but she should. She swallowed dryly about her decision, that woman said not to go that world until Rock came back, at least that's what she understood, just because she could not bear to see things from her homeland. She ignored that warning in her mind, she felt it was okay, just felt it. Quickly she went to her bed before some stupid reason prevented her, left the sheets close to her body and focused on her beloved outherself.

When she opened them again, she recognized the black sky with several bright stars, despite the night, saw the white plain with the cliffs in the distance. There was nothing to doubt, she was in Outherworld, next to a familiar peak.

And at the end of that peak, he recognized the black coat with the white star behind.

Mato just ran spike to the top to hug it tightly in his outherself. She looked a little startled by the sudden hug, just smiled at the response of affection. Mato noticed her condition: his eyes looked tired, many tired, body wet, almost sleepy. She did not have to ask, Rock was already dropping her head into the lap of her counterpart.

Are you okay?- that was the only question in Mato's mind.

\- Yes very well and you?

\- I suppose so...- She noticed some of the extra accessories that were not there.- These are not the earring and the veil of that woman?- she remembered to ask about the scythe later.

\- Yes, in a way, yes. But they belong to me now, she gave me "gift".

\- So tell me, how was your experience? Tell me everything.

The look of Black Rock Shooter got serious and answered.

\- Mato ... I'm going to break a promise to tell you. I do not want to rummage her coffin for this, but ... it's for you. This trip is one I will never forget, but it is one I want to remember ...

 _Author Notes: So, we end this story. I do not know how to write in English, I had to use google translator for this. What a shame of mine. I hope you enjoyed those who followed this story comment if deemed necessary, can help me in a future idea._

 _Kisses and Hugs from Aunt Akira._


End file.
